


Tea time with Da Vinci!

by Thatauthoryouhate



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Face-Fucking, Futanari, Master/Servant, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Oral Sex, Other, POV Second Person, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:07:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25048138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatauthoryouhate/pseuds/Thatauthoryouhate
Summary: You are incredibly bored in Chaldea, and decide to spend some time with Da Vinci. Thankfully she seems in a social mood, and decides to serve you tea. After a brief chat, things begin to get hot and heavy.
Relationships: Reader/Da Vinci
Kudos: 21





	Tea time with Da Vinci!

You find yourself visiting Da Vinci's workshop, the servant hard at work tinkering on something or other when you arrive. “Welcome.” Da Vinci sings. “The catalogue is over here.” She reveals, pointing to a hefty tome not far from her workbench. You walk to the servant's side, and begin to idly flick through the pages of the catalogue. Craft essences make up the bulk of her inventory, and truth be told you know what she carries without looking these days.

“So, what do you need?” She sings her question, pausing whatever task pre-occupies her. “S-sorry, looks like I don't really need anything.” You admit sheepishly, earning a curious expression from Da Vinci. “Then why come all the way down here?” She asks. A fair question, one you can't entirely fathom an answer for. “I kind of just wanted to check-up on you.” You confess, averting your eyes from the busty servant. 

She chuckles. “I know I'm beautiful master, but you surely have better things to do.” She says after her laughter subsides. You really don't right now, and tell her as much. “Hmm, today has been a bit boring. Very well! You may speak to me for a while.” She states, willingly forgoing whatever she is working on. With a simple hand gesture, she invites you to follow her. 

She leads through a door not far from where she started, and ushers you through. Inside is a coffee table, surrounded by comfortable looking armchairs. “Sit sit.” She sings, taking a seat in one of the chairs. Seeing no reasons to argue, you sit opposite her in an identical chair. 

Suddenly, Da Vinci taps her staff on the ground twice. An automaton in the shape of a bird of prey appears, landing on the inventor's shoulder. “Fetch us some tea.” She commands, and the loyal automaton flies away. You're not entirely sure if it will succeed in the task, but you learned long ago not to question certain things. “Now then master, is there anything you want to discuss? Or shall we bathe in my beauty a little longer?” She asks, not even attempting to hide a taunting smile. If the offer was genuine, you'd likely have accepted. Alas, you know she is simply teasing you.

“Mashu's been spending a lot of time with Medusa lately.” You begin. It really is the only new thing that comes to mind. For her part, Da Vinci at least feigns a smile. “Lately? I think you've not been paying attention master.” She chastises softly. “Our dear Mashu has been spending time with Medusa for months, Euryale and Stheno too.” She elaborates. You simply stare at her dumbly. Have you really been that oblivious? 

“Poor Mashu, you're quite oblivious master.” Da Vinci states bluntly, smiling sweetly all the while. “Umm, does that mean you know why?” You hazard asking. “Of course I do! But that's a secret master.” She answers with a wink, and you sigh. Of course it is. 

An uncomfortable silence sits in the air, although maybe that's just how it seems to you. A mechanical whirr draws your attention. Da Vinci's artificial bird swoops down atop the coffee table between you, depositing a tray upon it. The tray holds two cups, a teapot, sugar tray, and a small milk jug. Steam escapes the spout of the pot freely. Not wanting to risk the drink getting cold, Da Vinci carefully lifts the pot. With a delicate, yet expert touch, she fills the two cups with the dark liquid. 

“Sugar?” She asks sweetly, the prior conversation seemingly forgotten. “Two please.” You ask, and she takes two cubes of the sweet substance to deposit in your cup. She passes you your cup, and holds the other to her chin. Her smile widens as she takes in the scent. With no hesitation, she takes a sip. You swear she purrs with delight, you had no idea she enjoyed tea to that extent. 

Bringing your own cup up to your nose, you give it a test sniff. Nothing. It seems to have no discernable scent. Da Vinci looks at you expectantly, and so you decide to drink it any way. You take a deep sip, before wincing. The taste is bitter, and seems to bury itself deep within your tongue. You swallow the liquid, and to your dismay the taste remains. 

A husky chuckle escapes from Da Vinci. “It requires a more adult palate I suppose.” She teases. Honestly a little warning would have been nice, although the whole scenario has probably been a set-up to all along. “The sugar did nothing.” You point out, an unpleasant taste is one of the less painful things you've suffered on the whims of a servant after all. 

“With this blend, it is hard to influence the flavour with less than a cupful of sugar.” She explains smugly. “I didn't know you liked bitter flavours.” You decide to move on. “I'm a connoisseur master!” She exclaims with some cheek. “Of course you are.” You mumble. “Thanks for the tea, but I don't want to keep you any longer.” You say, rising to your feet. You're quite done with being played with for today. 

Da Vinci gets to her feet as well. “You don't want to spend more time with me, master?” She asks cutely. When you tilt your head to look into her eyes, she looks almost like a kicked puppy. Sighing, you sit back down. “Sorry, the younger servants tease me a lot. I guess I'm easily rattled.” You reveal. Da Vinci too sits back down, looking at you motherly. 

“Irisviel or Raikou can surely ease that burden, master.” She casually suggests. Sweat begins to form on your forehead at the mention of the busty women. “T-they're a little hard to be around.” You admit, wiping away the sweat with the back of your hand. What is with you? Getting so bent out of shape of the mention of the two servants. A chuckle escapes from Da Vinci easily. “So that's your type then master? Busty, and motherly.” She teases, and you feel your face redden.

You can't even deny the statement, and simply sit in silence. Heat rises to your face, and you're not entirely sure why. “Getting hot master?” Da Vinci asks, and you nod. Is it that obvious? Da Vinci offers a smirk. “Master, don't be mad.” She begins, and you feel a pit form in your stomach. 

“Your drink, it's a special blend Medea made for me.” Da Vinci explains. “W-why?” You ask. Medea is able to make some deadly concoctions, what did you do to annoy the inventor so? “Relax master, I have an antidote.” She says calmly. “It's not lethal. If anything, it should be fun!” She cheers. Almost as if on cue, the heat shifts to around your loins. Arousal is definitely not what you expected to feel, and yet you are definitely rock hard. 

“May I have the antidote, Da Vinci?” You ask. Da Vinci puts a finger on her chin, making a show of thinking. “What do I get in return?” She asks after a moment. Really? She's playing this game with you? You sigh. “What do you want?” You ask, defeat evident in your tone. 

Her smile widens, and she gets to her feet. Her skirt flutters as she does, and your eyes are determined to sneak a peak of what is beneath. Honestly, you're pretty sure the only difference the drink she gave you made is the lack of subtlety on your part. “See master; I only have one antidote, and in my eagerness to test Medea's blend, I drank it myself too.” She explains with a purr. It takes some willpower not to facepalm, of course she drank the same tea that you had. Wait, how come she's not getting all hot and bothered?

“I bet you're wondering why I'm not showing any of its effects?” She asks, nailing your inner thoughts. “You simply cannot see it right now, master.” She explains, closing the short gap between you. She gestures for you to get out of your comfy seat. You do so, heart pounding all the while. It still isn't entirely clear what she is going to ask of you. With slow, deliberate movements, she grabs the hem of her skirt. She lifts her skirt, revealing her azure panties beneath.

To your surprise, a noticeable tent is pitched. There can be only one reason for that, but you're not entirely sure how that's possible. A giggle from the Caster prompts you to look back up. Her cheeks are a light pink. “I am, of course, Leonardo da Vinci! I may take the form of my greatest work, but my saint-graph still took note of another asset...” She trails off. 

“So... The antidote?” You ask cautiously. “Oh right, I have a way we can both partake.” She begins, perking back up. “And it will be fun!” She declares, and you somewhat doubt that. In the blink of an eye, she produces a small vial of clear liquid. “If Medea was truthful, I can cure myself via skin contact. A human, such as yourself is required to drink it.” She explains, and you follow along pretty easily. “And we have fun too!” She declares, and that's where she loses you.

The time for talking has passed apparently, and she pops open the vial. With her free hand, she lowers her panties, letting her sizeable cock spring free. She lowers the vial, until it rests just above her cock. A moment too late, you realize what she intends to do. With a flick of her wrist, she empties the vial over her member. Of course, some spills to the floor, but for the most part her cock is covered in the slick liquid. 

“You only need a taste... But why waste an opportunity?” She asks teasingly. Her hand rest upon your shoulder, and suggestively pushes down. You can take a hint, and fall to your knees. Her cock sits in front of your face. Admittedly you are hesitant. “Master.” She whines, shaking her hips to make her cock wiggle. Steeling yourself with a deep breath, you resign yourself to pleasure her.

Honestly, you're not sure what to do exactly. Deciding there's nothing else for it, time to simply do what you expect would feel nice. You wrap your arms around her legs, and rest your hands on her cushiony ass-cheeks. Da Vinci stops her movements, and her cock stands still, waiting for your lips. First thing's first, you need to get some of that antidote. The best way to do that is obvious, and you move your head to look down on her cock. 

Sticking your tongue out, you run it along her length. Greedily you lap up the antidote covering her cock, and to your pleasant surprise it has a sugary-sweet taste to it. Swiftly, her cock is freed of the liquid. Now it shines only with the spit from your tongue lashings. Truly there is no reason for you to continue, but you've come this far right? Da Vinci seems not to want this to end, as her hand rests on the back of your head. Her fingers gently ruffle your hair, and it emboldens you to say the least.

Your tongue returns to your mouth, and you pull away from Da Vinci's willing and waiting cock. She whines in protest, but makes no physical attempt to prevent you from stopping. You can't help but smile, despite knowing she cannot possibly see. With no hesitancy this time, you open your mouth and envelop the tip of her cock. Da Vinci whines in pleasure, and you slide as much of her length as you can into your mouth. You manage to take a good three quarters of it. Starting to breathe through your nose, you bob your head back and forth along her length.

Sucking with vigour, the wet almost gargling noise echoes through the room. Your speed is steady, and Da Vinci moans freely. You even give her cheeks a healthy squeeze as you suck on her, wanting her seed to fill your throat. Something primal takes over Da Vinci, as her other hand joins the one on the back of your head. “Forgive me master!” She cries, and grabs hold of your head by either side. Your eyes widen as she forcefully buries the rest of her cock into the back of your throat. Any cry for help or mercy is quickly turned into gargles, her tip constantly filling the back of your throat. 

Completely at her mercy, you close your eyes. With some effort, you focus on nothing but your breath as she fucks your throat without mercy. The room is filled with the sounds of your throat being ravished, with no signs of it stopping. Finally, she stops her relentless abuse of your throat. Her tip shudders, and her cum fires freely into your waiting mouth. You can only swallow so quickly, and soon you fear you may actually drown in her seed. 

Da Vinci thankfully has enough sense to know this is too much for you, and quickly pulls out of your gasping throat. You cough and sputter, a pool of cum gathering on the floor where you spit her remaining seed. After a moment to catch your breath, you look up at her with watery eyes. “I guess the concoction effected me more than I thought master.” She says weakly, averting her eyes from you currently pitiful form. 

You opt not to say anything, simply getting to your feet. “I'm going now.” You tell her with obvious hurt, and turn to leave the room. A hand is quickly upon your arm. “Ask for tea again sometime, I'll make it up to you master.” She promises, and while you don't doubt she will try. You're not sure you want to be around her alone anytime soon. 

“Maybe.” You say non-committally, and she reluctantly lets go of your arm. It's unlikely you'll be spending your Mana prisms any time soon...


End file.
